The New Yorker and the Villager
by FourthOfJxly
Summary: Of course his mother died. That was just his luck. But his long-gone father is soon recovered. But what does the emotionless 25 year old know about parenting?
1. Chapter 1

"...Hello...?" The man mumbled, untangling himself in the blankets. "Mr. Hagane?" A gruff voice asked. "Tony. Mah man." The man said. He sat up and leaned against the wall of his apartment. "Ryo." Tony said. The man named Ryo ran his fingers through his fire-ish red hair. 'Wussup...too early for this.." Ryo mumbled. A harsh, bright light flashed him in the eyes. "MY RETNAS! THEY'RE BURNING!" He yelled, dropping his phone. "YOU DIDNT TELL ME IT WAS SUNDAY!" She screamed. Aw god. "It was Sunday yesterday, toots." Ryo said, tossing an arm over his eyes. "OOH YOU SELFISH, DEMEENING-" Bailey said loudly. "Bye, one night stand." Ryo said, waving, his New York City accent kicking in. Bailey began to cry, picking up her clothes and left, sobbing. "Tony? You still there?" Ryo sighed, laying back. "You need to get this chick thing in order, meanwhile, come on down. I got a surprise for you." Tony drawled. "Sure. Be there in a flash." Ryo said, ending the call. He sat up and went to his closet, digging through it. He took out a Nirvana shirt and ripped jeans, taking his phone, keys and wallet. Getting into the elevator, he saw that he had a new email from Child Protection Services. Pfft. He's a twenty-five year old man, why in god's name was he getting this? He discarded it, stepping out of the elevator. Ick. Snow covered the ground, freezing air hitting him as he walked to Tony's office, located in Soho. He brushed the snow from his red hair, hearing a gasp of excitement. Yay. Yet another fan. "H-hi! My name is Gingka!" A smaller ginger said. Ryo looked down. "Where are your parents, kid?" He asked, silently judging the parents of the child for letting him roam somewhere without a jacket. "Actually, my Mother is deceased, while my Father, is right in front of me!" Gingka said. Ryo stood, trying to process what the kid had just said. "Sorry, what?" He asked again, no way he was a father, right? "You, your my dad!" Gingka said contently. Oh bloody hell. "Sorry, wrong person. I'm not sure you know who i am." Ryo justified. "No no, see? Your my dad! I've waited for these results forever!" Gingka squealed. Ryo cocked an eyebrow. "Results. Right. Okay. lets get you home, but before that, a 's twenty something degrees out there. Foreal." Tony shook his head. "No, Ryo, this kid walks like you, talks like you, speaks like you, eats like you." Ryo rolled his eyes. "Fan dedication." Ryo shrugged. "Stop avoiding your problems, you arrogent fool!" Gingka said. "Excuse me, what did you just say?" Ryo snarled, glaring at the younger ginger. "You heard me." He growled back. "Even if I was you father, you've just destroyed any chance of us reconciling." Ryo said. "Ryo, we need to talk. I've seen the tests, he's yours. He's come from Japan, he used all the money his family left him. "Ryo, please. He hasnt got anywhere to go. Orphaned in New York City." Tony said quietly. Ryo's eyes widened. "Japan?" Koma. "Japan, Ryo. He needs help. I cant take him. You can. Please." Tony whispered. Ryo looked at Gingka. "Okay, time traveler's child. But get used to fame."


	2. Phones

"...Hello...?" The man mumbled, untangling himself in the blankets. "Mr. Hagane?" A gruff voice asked. "Tony. Mah man." The man said. He sat up and leaned against the wall of his apartment. "Ryo." Tony said. The man named Ryo ran his fingers through his fire-ish red hair. 'Wussup...too early for this.." Ryo mumbled. A harsh, bright light flashed him in the eyes. "MY RETNAS! THEY'RE BURNING!" He yelled, dropping his phone. "YOU DIDNT TELL ME IT WAS SUNDAY!" She screamed. Aw god. "It was Sunday yesterday, toots." Ryo said, tossing an arm over his eyes. "OOH YOU SELFISH, DEMEENING-" Bailey said loudly. "Bye, one night stand." Ryo said, waving, his New York City accent kicking in. Bailey began to cry, picking up her clothes and left, sobbing. "Tony? You still there?" Ryo sighed, laying back. "You need to get this chick thing in order, meanwhile, come on down. I got a surprise for you." Tony drawled. "Sure. Be there in a flash." Ryo said, ending the call. He sat up and went to his closet, digging through it. He took out a Nirvana shirt and ripped jeans, taking his phone, keys and wallet. Getting into the elevator, he saw that he had a new email from Child Protection Services. Pfft. He's a twenty-five year old man, why in god's name was he getting this? He discarded it, stepping out of the elevator. Ick. Snow covered the ground, freezing air hitting him as he walked to Tony's office, located in Soho. He brushed the snow from his red hair, hearing a gasp of excitement. Yay. Yet another fan. "H-hi! My name is Gingka!" A smaller ginger said. Ryo looked down. "Where are your parents, kid?" He asked, silently judging the parents of the child for letting him roam somewhere without a jacket. "Actually, my Mother is deceased, while my Father, is right in front of me!" Gingka said. Ryo stood, trying to process what the kid had just said. "Sorry, what?" He asked again, no way he was a father, right? "You, your my dad!" Gingka said contently. Oh bloody hell. "Sorry, wrong person. I'm not sure you know who i am." Ryo justified. "No no, see? Your my dad! I've waited for these results forever!" Gingka squealed. Ryo cocked an eyebrow. "Results. Right. Okay. lets get you home, but before that, a 's twenty something degrees out there. Foreal." Tony shook his head. "No, Ryo, this kid walks like you, talks like you, speaks like you, eats like you." Ryo rolled his eyes. "Fan dedication." Ryo shrugged. "Stop avoiding your problems, you arrogent fool!" Gingka said. "Excuse me, what did you just say?" Ryo snarled, glaring at the younger ginger. "You heard me." He growled back. "Even if I was you father, you've just destroyed any chance of us reconciling." Ryo said. "Ryo, we need to talk. I've seen the tests, he's yours. He's come from Japan, he used all the money his family left him. "Ryo, please. He hasnt got anywhere to go. Orphaned in New York City." Tony said quietly. Ryo's eyes widened. "Japan?" Koma. "Japan, Ryo. He needs help. I cant take him. You can. Please." Tony whispered. Ryo looked at Gingka. "Okay, time traveler's child. But get used to fame."


End file.
